Falling In Love
by DegrassiGurlLove
Summary: Clare decides to move out becuase of the none stop fighting. But, she doesn't know that shes going to get a little more in return ;  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Clare's parents were fighting again. They have been at it for awhile. All of a sudden she heard her dad coming up the stairs hard. He slammed my door open. "See what you have done to us! And all because of you!" he kicked me in the stomach and ran out of the house leaving for the week. Like he always did when him and mom got in fights. I was on the floor crying and holding my stomach, he kicked me hard! I couldn't live here anymore. I got up slowly and grabbed my phone calling the girl that knew what was going on. "Alli, can I stay at your house?" "I'm sorry Clare! I can't have anyone over because I'm grounded! Ok so you know..." I hung up on her I didn't need to hear her midlife crises. I was hoping she would say yes because only one other person I would call. "Hi Eli, I know this is short term but is there anyway I can come over? Just call me right when you get this. "Darn. I started to pack all my things and laptop. Eli called back right away. "Hi did you get my message?" "Yes I did and of course you can stay with me. Is everything ok?" "not really but all tell you when I get to your house." "I'll pick you up." he hung up so I took my stuff down stairs and saw my mom lying on the couch. "Mom are you ok?" "Yea honey I'm fine." she smiled at me weakly and put her head back down. "I'm staying at a friend's house for a week. I think it would be best if I'm not here. "My mom got up slowly and came and gave me a hug."I'm so sorry sweetie, I wish things would be different for you." she was shaking I could feel it. "I'll call you in the morning on your cell phone and at night before I go to sleep so you know I'm ok. And mom, I love you." she smiled and nodded and walked back to the couch. I heard the hearse so I went outside and went to the black machine. "Thank you Eli." he smirked and started driving.


	2. Help!

Im so sorry I havnt undated yet! I just started school and just cant think of what to write. I had to reviews that helped me but I need more! Please review! And THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE THAT WANT MORE!


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't undated in awhile! School just started and I already have some missing things because I want to write more! This is only part one so I can have another one sooner! I love everyone that are following my story and giving me suggestions! I hope this one is a little better!**

**Love,DegrassiGurlLove**

We got to his house in 10 mins and walked in. It was very neat and tidy. There was a couch in the corner of I'm guessing the living room. They had a big TV and a fount-an. We walked up the stairs and turned to a room. "This is my room." he had a big window and a love seat in the corner by a light. I'm guessing he didn't like light though. The shades were closed and had dust around the shades "You can sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch." "I don't want to kick you out of your room." "I don't mind." he smirked and walked over to the bed. "Where are your parents?" he shrugged "they are out of town for a couple months doing research on whatever." He didn't seem too fascinated in his own parent's job which caught me off guard. I sat my stuff down and walked over by the window. I opened the shades and looked out the window. It was such a beautiful day out. I turned around and looked around. That's better, I though "I like your room" he smirked" I bet you do." I walked over by the bed and stared at him. "Sense this is my room now can you get out?" he smirked and pulled me down next to him. I was I think smiling. He smirked and I blushed. "You blush very easily. Such rosy cheeks." I blushed again and he grabbed my hand. I looked down and smiled at that. I put my serious face on and looked up. "What are you doing?" he smirked and pushed a strand of hair off my face and put it behind my ear softly. "Making sure you aren't sad." I looked away and thought about my family. I could hear the screaming and flinched away from him. I jumped up and started going down stairs. I felt a hand grab me hard enough to stop me. I looked up and looked at his eyes. I probably look scared cause then he looked terrified.


End file.
